


无题

by LizWinchester



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 某年ALVO群内活动短打产物，旧文搬运。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 2





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 某年ALVO群内活动短打产物，旧文搬运。

平行世界里的阿拉贡是一名学生。  
他有一些朋友，过不咸不淡的日子，偶尔打打游戏，不怎么看剧，喜欢金发和马和好喝的肉汤。  
他一直是一个很普通的人，直到一款不普通的游戏搅乱他的生活。  
Pokemon Go 刚发行的时候，他的朋友们大呼小叫着到处乱窜，阿拉贡却怔怔地看着游戏的界面，没有动作。”  
“我说伙计，你不抓这只精灵我可要下手了啊。”一旁的法拉莫被他吓着了，推了他一把。  
“不。”阿拉贡轻声说道。  
“精灵是非常美丽而高贵的物种，他们忠贞不渝，隐居山林并长生不死。”一个声音在他脑中响起，非常熟悉却无法辨认，它飘飘忽忽地向前，一直带领他回到久远的过去。

阿拉贡在学校里突然晕过去，昏睡了七天。  
七天里他生活在另一个世界，那里没有简单的学校和功课，那是战火和硝烟，牺牲和拯救，轰轰烈烈，荡气回肠，还有他，还有莱格拉斯。  
长长的金发随风飘扬，罗林的月色下他美得摄人心魄，阿拉贡想拥有他，两个世界的阿拉贡都想。  
但是他知道结局，他们并不快乐。  
精灵是不能和人类相爱的。  
如果他们享尽欢愉的代价是莱格拉斯要用余生怀念他，阿拉贡会内疚死的。

他成为刚铎的国王，娶了一名漂亮的女子，有一群吵吵嚷嚷的孩子。  
他拥有一片小却有序的领地，依然和他每年通信，守着他和他的妻子相继去世后才登船西去。  
他们各退了一步，变回挚友。  
后来他死了，他回到了这个世界。

朋友们说他错过了挺多事，比如SDCC，比如伊欧玟曾守在他病床前很久。  
阿拉贡还是不明白他当时为什么会玩不了PMG，还是不明白那个声音是谁。  
晚上他躺在床上用力地想，却只能想到两个场景。  
或是他和一个温润的男人并肩站在山上看日出的瞬间东方的片片金红。  
或是那个男人站在一个垂垂老者床边，俯下头告诉他：“安心睡吧。”


End file.
